Ring around the rosy
by the-beginning-of-the-end
Summary: Asher hadn't always been the bad guy


So yes, I have written more.

This time it's purely because of a picture I saw somewhere that said, 'I wish we could have seen more of their relationship. Asher couldn't have been that bad if he was there for Erik while they were at Ostroff'

It got me thinking, and I hope you like the result.

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES

* * *

Absinth – Separation-

Some nights he'd wake up in utter darkness. Darkness still held a sort of power over him, so he'd reach out for the stuffed puppy he knew would be close by. He'd hug it close and remember the day Asher gave it to him, a day full of promises and 'I'll always be there's.

-

Anemone – Forsaken –

Erik was ready to give up everything. Then he met someone who could convince him to hold it all together.

-

Carnation – Fascination –

Asher was fascinated by the way Erik's hands would fly about as he spoke. It was almost as if the boy was possessed, and it always made him smile.

-

Chrysanthemum – Truth –

If someone asked for the truth, Erik wasn't sure if he could give them it. He'd managed to convince himself that the truth wasn't important.

-

Cyclamen - Goodbye –

All he wanted has warm hellos and bright how do you dos. He never wanted to have to utter such a cold goodbye.

-

Daffodil – Unrequited love –

Shakespeare was not a topic either of them were acquainted with. A nurse discovered this and presented Erik with a battered copy of Romeo and Juliet and a wink.

-

Daisy – Innocence –

Asher would sometimes sneak into Erik's room after lights out. He'd sit in the chair and watch the frail body under the comforter, discovering that the boy's blissful innocence was breathtaking.

-

Eglantine – Poetry –

A girl down the hall was known for her dramatic, gruesome, and somewhat graphic poetry. Erik would sit with her and listen to her talk, because even with her ghastly appearance, her voice soothed him.

-

Fern – Magic –

When Asher dreamed, he would be a knight in shining armour. He'd battle dragons and evil witches to save his precious prince.

-

Forget-me-not – Memories –

Some memories of Asher are painful, but Erik still carries them with him as he grows into the world. Despite everything, the boy would always have a place in his heart, and Erik knew their parting comments would always make him stronger.

-

Gardenia - I love you in secret –

Erik wasn't thrilled with the idea, but if that's what it would take, he could settle for whispering 'I love you' into Asher's ear when no one else was around.

-

Heather – Protection –

When it was over and Erik was safe with his brother and sister, Chuck got straight to the point. A blushing Erik never got the chance to reply, because Serena had already skipped ahead and was asking if he'd used protection.

OR

When it was over and Erik was finally away from the stares, he looked at the people sitting around him. He smiled to himself when he saw the look in Chuck's eyes. No matter what happened, he knew he'd be protected.

-

Holly – Foresight –

When he finally got to talk to Chuck alone, Erik wasn't afraid to admit his fear of rejection. Chuck studied the young Van der Woodsen for a moment before nodding. 'I always had you figured for a fag,' he said with a smirk and a ruffle of Erik's hair.

-

Iris – Faith –

One of things that scared him the most was the fact that everyone knew homosexuals would be sent to hell. Chuck scoffed and said that he'd see him there.

-

Lily – Virginity –

No matter what Asher said, there was one thing that Erik wasn't quite ready to give up.

-

Lotus – Mystery –

Serena wondered why her brother would spend so much time in front of the mirror after he got out. After everything was all said and done, she put two and two together and didn't hesitate in teasing him mercilessly.

-

Narcissus – Egotism –

It hurt him to think about it, but eventually Erik realised that Asher had a bigger ego than a heart.

-

Orchid – Beauty –

Asher knew he was the bad guy in the situation, that it was his fault, but he couldn't help it. The fragile boy in the centre was just too beautiful to ignore.

-

Peony – Healing –

The scars on Erik's arms would take a heck of a long time to heal, but he promised the people who cared about him that Asher was not going to make them take longer.

-

Petunia - Anger/Resentment –

Of course he was angry. He had fallen for Asher and had snuck around and had stood by as he watched Asher with Jenny. He had lied to the people that meant the most to him. Of course he was angry that Asher had dismissed him that quickly.

-

Poppy - Eternal sleep –

Before Asher came into the picture, the only thing that was on Erik's mind was how nice it would be to go to sleep and never have to wake up.

-

Primrose - I cannot live without you –

He once thought that he couldn't handle being alive if Asher wasn't in his life somehow. Looking back, he realises how stupid he was. There are plenty of better things to live for.

-

Snapdragon – Deception –

He was used to deceit and lies; he grew up in the same house as Serena after all. But never would he think that he would be deceived in such a way.

-

Snowdrop – Hope –

When he was at his worst, Asher's smile and breathy hello filled him with so much hope.

-

Sunflower – Devotion –

Erik loved the people in his life. Serena and Chuck and Blair and everyone. He was awed by their devotion to his happiness and safety.

-  
Rose, Red - Love/Desire/Respect/Courage –

Walking up to Asher at that party had Erik's hands shaking. He wanted so much to be acknowledged and to have Asher admit to everyone that, yes, they were in love.

-

Rose, White - Charm/Silence/Reverence –

Even though he wouldn't admit it, Erik had come to miss the peaceful silence he was privy to when it was just him and Asher.

-

Tiger Lily – Pride –

Ultimately, it was Asher's pride that tore them apart.

-

Violet – Modesty –

Without telling anyone, Erik would sometimes meet Asher in the park. He knew that they were over and that Asher had hurt him. That was his explanation for the 'no touching' rule. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that Erik realised he wouldn't be able to help himself if Asher kissed him one more time.

-

Xeranthemum – Eternity –

There were smiles and tears and laughs and hugs and kisses and regrets. Asher knew that at least he would remember those things for all eternity.


End file.
